It's a Date
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: The story of how Jess and Sam met. When Sam meets a girl at a coffee machine, he gathers the nerve to do something he's never done before, ask her out.


**A/N: So while was totally idea'd out, I saw a cute prompt on a fanfiction generator, and I thought it would be really cute for Jess and Sam, this takes place in exams at Stanford… Enjoy. And also, my review monster is dying. He is starved, he eats reviews, and since I don't get any, he is starved. Please, don't let this beautiful creature die. SO SO many more beasts like him have past on, or have been starved, and with my help, I will put an end to review monster starvation.**

 **Disclaimer: You really think I could come up with something as good as Supernatural? (Your immediate thought should be yes, but actually, [and shockingly] the answer is no, it actually belongs to CW and Eric Kripke)**

* * *

"Ugggg." Sam groaned, his face falling on his thick, heavy law book. He looked at his roommate Logan, who wasn't doing so well himself.

"I'm going to get coffee. Want anything?" Sam asked, standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"Just coffee. Black and bitter, pretty much how I feel right now." He let out.

It was exam week at Stanford, and all of the students were cramming as much as they could before their first exam. Sam dragged himself through the hallways of their co-ed dorm. He watched people around him shuffle around, walking as if the world had sucked the life from them. Everyone there was either in their pajamas, and wrapped in blankets, or dressed in baggy sweatpants and a hoodie. Everyone there was tired and moved through the halls in a daze, holding the biggest cans of Red bull and clutching the largest cups of coffee. Sam finally found an empty coffee machine and bought two huge cups of coffee that would probably give him a heart attack if he finished all of it. He pressed the button, but to his annoyance the coffee wouldn't come out. He kicked the machine and almost walked away when a girl came up behind him and said something.

"There's a trick to this, you have to hold the latte, and the black buttons down at the same time if you want the black to pour." Sam just stood there, staring at her obvious beauty. He shook his head.

"Right," He turned and did as she said. Amazed as coffee poured into the cup. He looked back at her grinning, and taking in her appearance. Blue eyes, blonde hair, a gray hooded sweatshirt, bright purple fuzzy slippers, and pink pajama pants. "Exams, drive even the best of us to drink unhealthy levels of coffee." He said putting lids on them. She giggled, a laugh that bubbled like a spring time creek.

Sam bit his lip, trying something he had never done before.

"Hey uh, speaking of coffee, would you maybe want to grab some after exams are over?" He blurted out. She grinned.

"Sure, just let me give you my number. I'm Jess, by the way."

"Right, I'm Sam." He choked out, trying not to let his excitement get to him.

He watched as she pulled out a pen, and wrote her phone number on the napkin. When she was finished she handed him the number clad napkin, which he clutched tightly in his hand as he watched her walk all the way into her dorm room. He grinned and sauntered off to his own room, forgetting all about the coffees sitting carelessly on the table, napkin in his hand.

* * *

"Hey, dude, got the coffee?" Logan groaned as Sam skipped in. "You're too happy for exam week. I need you to stop being happy." Logan said.

"Sorry." Sam said. Gleefully walking to his room.

"Hey where's the coffee?" Logan shouted after him.

"Sorry, I forgot it!" Sam exclaimed, hearing a loud groan, and a string of swearing come from the small living area. Sam ignored it, and continued to grin through calling Jess. They had decided on getting coffee right after they finished their last exam. A reward, they had agreed. Then, he grinned, if possible, even wider, when he heard her words, "It's a date."

 **Finish**

* * *

 **A/N: Done. I hope you all enjoyed that, and remember, SAVE THE REVIEW MONSTERS! Don't review for me, review for them.**


End file.
